1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a heating system for internal combustion engines powered by diesel or kerosene fuel, and more particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus which is used to heat the fuel to a desired temperature for increased efficiency and reduction of particulate emissions.
2. Related Art
The heating of diesel or kerosene fuel prior to use in the combustion chamber of internal combustion engines is well known for preventing gelling of paraffin during cold weather which clogs the engine's filter system. It is also known that preheating fuel increases fuel volume due to thermal expansion, thus the engine's efficiency is improved. However, current fuel heaters have focused on preventing gelling problems in internal combustion engines for tractor-trailer type vehicles with the reduction of particulate emissions being a welcome side effect. In light of today's environmental consciousness, improved methods of reducing particulate emissions are needed.
Current fuel heaters are cumbersome and difficult to install. Frequently, heaters require complicated engine modifications such as rerouting fuel and coolant lines. Generally, user adjustments are required during operation of the heater.
It is critical that the coolant medium does not contaminate the fuel. Some fuel heaters are designed in such a manner that only a welded joint is responsible for separating the fuel and coolant medium. Thus, it is possible for the fluids to mix upon failure of the welded portion.
Current fuel heaters, designed primarily to eliminate gelling of fuel, are restrictive flow devices. Thermostats, valves, and small diameter coils employed in fuel heaters restrict fuel flow, require user involvement, and experience frequent break downs. Because of their restrictive elements, fuel heaters are prevented from heating fuel to a temperature sufficient to maximize an engine's efficiency and reduce particulate emissions to the greatest extent possible.
An additional problem associated with current fuel heaters is the problem of air lock. Air lock occurs when air is trapped in the coolant container such that heated coolant is prevented from entering the container. Often, fuel heaters are responsible for introducing air into the fuel line. Air lock interrupts the operation of the heat exchanger, preventing a steady and adequate supply of heated fuel from reaching the engine such that the engine may stall.
Because current fuel heaters are solely designed to eliminate gelling problems, they are not capable of maximizing an engine's efficiency for improved reduction of particulate emissions. Also, current fuel heaters are accompanied by user inconvenience and air lock problems. Thus, an improved fuel heater is needed that further reduces particulate emissions, eliminates user involvement, is easy to install and maintain, provides minimal disruption of the existing engine, and can be made for installation in any type of vehicle.
Accordingly, this invention satisfies the shortcomings of the existing art as described above. It is an object of the invention to provide a heating system for fuel which maximizes the reduction of particulate emissions; increases engine efficiency; heats fuel to a predetermined temperature; and prevents gelling problems.
It is another object of this invention to provide a heat exchanger device which maximizes the reduction of particulate emissions; increases engine efficiency; may be used on any type of engine which utilizes diesel or kerosene fuel; prevents the possibility of mixing the fuel and the cooling medium; heats fuel to a predetermined temperature; is easy to install and maintain; may be easily moved from vehicle to vehicle; eliminates breakdowns; prevents air lock of the heat exchanger; is inexpensive to manufacture; and provides a surplus of heated fuel for improved efficiency and for times of increased fuel demand.